poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge: A Fool's Hour/ Transcript
This is the transcript Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge: A Fool's Hour in Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge. Narrator: Millions of years, the evil Sledge... Sledge: Fire! Narrator:...tried to steal the greatest power in the universe. Sledge: Bring me the Energems Narrator: But an alien named Keeper entrusted them to dinosaurs. Keeper: You must keep the Energems safe. Narrator: As for Sledge.... Sledge: It's a bomb! Narrator: He's was blasted into deep space. Now, the Energems have been found, and Sledge returns to battle a new team of heroes. Tyler: Dino Charger! Rangers: Ready! Narrator: They are Power Rangers Dino Charge! (On Sledge's Ship) Sledge: 65 million years, and you couldn't snag a single Energem. Poisandra: Not even one? Dreadful! Bowser: You disgust me, Sledge. Bowser Jr.: So what's the news, Fury? Fury: Keeper gave them to dinosaurs for protection Sledge: Keeper? That little cretin who blew up my ship? You haven't got him either? You're about as useful as space trash, Fury! (At the prison hold) Spikeball Guard: Quiet, all of you! I mean it! Keep it down, or you won't be feed tonight. Dr. Facilier: Besides, you can starve to death all you want. Kurumi: But that doesn't change the fact that you will be here for the rest of your life. Meowth: That's right. (Just then, A mechanical arm bends the bar and tries to escape) Dr. Drakken: What the heck!? Azula: Disquieting Darcy: Sledge! It's trying to get away Sledge: Oh, no you don't. (He blasted the arm on the floor and reveled to be a robot outlaw named, Scrapper) So Scrapper, you want to escape, huh? Scrapper: Uh, no. I was just-- (Sledge picks up Scrapper) Sledge: Bring me an Energem, and I'll personally chauffeur you to any galaxy you want. (Pushes Scrapper to a wall) Bowser: And destroy the heroes as you're doing it. Adagio Dazzle: Except Tino. Scrapper: Of Course, Master Sledge. (At the Lair, Riley was practicing his swordfighting while he was distracted by Chase's singing while painting his skateboard) Chase: (singing) Baby, I just Can't say maybe. Shelby: (comes in from top through Riley's practice) Whoops. Careful. Good morning. Lori: How are you? Max: Whoa! What happened to you? Chase: Hey. Don't you look sharp. Shelby: It is suck a relief to finally come to the museum and not have to look...(Sees Tyler and the others in uniform) like that. Tyler: Isn't great? I get to be a busboy at the cafe. Lucy: Boring. Tino: Lame. Kendall: You're late, Shelby. Please, Chase, this is a sterile laboratory, not a garage. Shelby: Why is Tyler and the others dressed to work at the cafe? We're Rangers now, you know? Busy saving the world. Kendall: Sometimes you're busy saving the world, and other times you're busy flipping burgers. Today, it's burgers. That's how you blend in. No one suspect you're Rangers. Koda: (waking up in cave) Did someone say "burgers"? Shaggy: We like burgers, right Scoob? Scooby: Reah. Tyler: Koda, what, do you, like, sleep in the cave? Koda: Yes, my home. Kendall: Koda found the Blue Energem 100,000 years ago, during the Pleistocene Era Shelby: so, you mean, Koda's a... Everyone: ...caveman? Lisa: A caveman is a human that came after the dinosaurs. Tyler: Awesome. Riley: Really? He's 100,000 years old? That's impossible. Kendall: Once he bonded to an Energem, he stop aging. None of you will age when you're bonded to an Energem. Shelby: So, I'll stay 18? This job's got some great benefits. Chase: And I will always look like this. Shelby: So, there's some negatives, too. (Everyone checking out Koda cave) Koda: My spear is good for hunting saber-toothed tiger Tyler: You write on the walls? Shelby: Petroglyphs. It's a prehistoric form of writing. Koda: Yes. I write my story here. Tyler: (sees a picture very familiar) That one...Who is that? Koda: That is Fury. Ash: We'll show them who's boss! Serena: That's right! Koda: Very bad. He fight to steal Energem. Riley: Yeah, yeah,yeah. He tried to take my Energem. Tyler: (bring his father's journal) Guys, look at this. Is that him? Koda: Yes. Shelby: The one that was after your dad. (Alarm goes off) Tyler: That doesn't sound good. Kim Possible: What's the sitch, Kendall? Kendall: Several objects entering the Earth's Atmosphere Tyler: Sledge? Chase: Let's go find out. Koda: Come. (In the woods, the Rangers and the weekenders ran to see what's the problem) Tyler: This way! (Poisandra, Wrench, Scrapper, and Vivix came from over the hill) Poisandra: Oh, look! It's the Rangers. Tyler: What are you, a walking lollipop? Bonnie: Wow! You're a keeper! Clemont: Bonnie, no. She's not for me and beside she's a villain. Poisandra: Well i's lovely to see you too. Not! Besides, little girl, I'm already taken. Allow me to introduce the most magnificent intergalactic bounty hunter in the universe. (Sledge comes in a jetpack) The one, the only, my future husband, Sledge. Sledge: This is a joke right? You're the Rangers and humans who destroyed my monster? Shelby: Power Rangers. (The villains laugh) Poisandra: Oh please. Sledge: I also have a surprise for the ones call the Weekenders Tino: What surprise? Sledge: Behold! (The Weekenders villains came up from behind the Vivix) - - - - - - (Koda sees something in the distance; it was Fury) Koda: Fury. Up there. Tyler: (Sees Fury) That's him. The creature in my dad's journal. Sledge: Hmm, as I was saying, you're the troublemakers that stole my Energems (Just then Keeper came in a mist) Sledge: Keeper, it's you! - Keeper: The Energems belong to no one, especially not you. Sledge: My dear old friend, you thought blowing up my ship could stop me? Think again (In a Flashback) I waited in deep space for millions of years for a comet to pass. It caught it with my electro-nets and rode it all the way to earth. But it was worth it, because finally I will destroy you, and then I'll leave here with the Energems. - Keeper: The Rangers possess the power of the Energems and the strength of ancient dinosaurs. If you try to take the Energems, you will be the one who is destroyed. (Keeper then disappeared) Riley: Keeper? Shelby: No prob. We got this, I guess. Wrench: Looks like they're gonna cry. Scrapper: (laughing) Dr. Drakken: (laughs) - Sledge: Bring it on, weaklings. Chase: Dino Charger! Tyler. (still looking at Fury) Ash: What's wrong, Tyler? Koda: Tyler? Something wrong? Shelby: Tyler! Tyler: (takes out Dino Charger) Ready! (Sledge Blasted the Rangers in a Puff of smoke) Poisandra: Whoo-hoo, Yay! You destroyed them. Tyler: Better get your eyes check. (The Rangers morphed and started to attack) Let's do this. - Poisandra: Yikes. This isn't any fun. (Poisandra runs away) - Get them! Chase: (blasting some Vivix) One, two, three. The hotshot does it again.(Spin kicks and blasted a few Vivix) - - Scrapper: We'll take you three apart! - Chase: I'd like to see you try! (Got knock back by Scrapper's swatter and demorphs Chase) - (Koda and Brock comes in) Koda: This no problem for caveman strength! (Grabs one Vivix and threw it against other Vivix) Brock: Onix, let's go! (Onix comes out) Stone Edge! (Onix raise a couple stones and threw it at some Vivix) Scrapper: Caveman strength is nothing against me! (Uses his claw to knock to two back and Demorphs Koda) Tino: Charizard! Use Flame-thrower! (Then, Charizard used Flame-thrower at the villians) Shelby: (Taking on Wrench) Let's see how you like the power of the triceratops! - - (Wrench's Axe knocks her back and demorphs Shelby) - Riley: (Slashing down Vivix) Have a piece of this! And a slice for you! Wrench: You're outta here! (Demorphs Riley) Lincoln: Let's go! - (Tyler and Tino fighting Sledge and Bowser) Tyler: Ugh, ever heard of deodorant? Tino: Boy, do you reek. Sledge: The only thing I smell is your defeat! (Punches Tyler out of Ranger mode) Bowser: Take this (breathes fire) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Sledge: I'm getting too old for this. Poisandra: Oh, no! Wrench: Master Sledge! Sledge: One last warning, Rangers. Hand over the Energems in an hour, or I'll blast this planet to pieces. Adiago Dazzle: And to bring Tino to me! Sledge: One hour! (started his jetpack but, one wing was working. He bang the other wing and took off and the other villains disappeared) -you guys ok? Koda: One hour. How long is that? Shelby: Not long. How do we stop him? Clemont: I don't know! Riley: We-- we need to come up with a plan to beat him together. (Tyler sees Fury leaving) Tyler: Something's going on. I'm gonna follow him. Shelby: Tyler, I know you want answers about your dad-- Tyler: It's not about my dad. Fury was signaling him. I've got a hunch-- Chase: Forget your hunch, mate. We're a team now. We have to work together or we don't stand a chance. Tyler: We don't always have to be together to work together. Don't worry, I'll see you guys back at the base. Shelby: Tyler-- Chase: Wait. Just let him go. We're just gonna have to solve this without him, eh? Tino: Go with him Sunset Shimmer: Wait up. Lincoln: Tyler, wait. (Little did anyone know that Scrapper, Team Rocket, and The Trix was following the other rangers) Scrapper: (chuckling) Fools. Stormy: Just as we planned. (Tyler, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, and Lincoln are following Fury when he paused for a moment) Fury: Wait a second. (sniffing) What is that stench? Lincoln: Hide. (everyone hid behind a rock) Fury: Smells almost... human. (Fury was about to strike the rock when Sledge was calling him) Sledge: Fury! Fury: Huh? Sledge: Come on! Get over here! Fury: Master Sledge! Master Bowser! Is your plan on schedule? Bowser: So far. Sledge: So far, the Rangers took the bait and are leading Scrapper and some of Bowser's villains right to their base. Once they tells me the location, we'll scorch the place. And finally, the Energems will be mine! Adiago Dazzle: And so will Tino. (The villians leave) Shido: So that's their plan. Tyler :They're gonna destroy our base...and everyone in it. (tried to contact the others) Kendall. Kendall, Chase? Hello? (The communicator is cracked) - - - (Everyone racing to get back to the base) Chase: Come on, guys, hurry! Scrapper: Yeah! (As soon as the heroes reach the museum,Scrapper and the other villains sees the secret entrance) Ah, yes. That must be the entrance to their secret base. Sledge is gonna set me free. - Tyler: Chase! (Chase doesn’t hear him) - Scrapper: Too late, Red Ranger. Secret's out. Oh, I can't wait to get back and tell Sledge the news. - (Scrapper transforms into a mechanical arm and commandeers a truck) Tyler: Not if I can help it. - (Everyone jumps into Tyler’s truck and chase the other truck) (The villains find the space pod in a pile of garbage cans and boxes) Scrapper: I hope this bucket of bolts makes it back to the ship. - (Everyone gets in the pod. As soon it was about to take off,Tyler’s truck struck it down.) Scrapper: You'll pay for that! Vivix, rise! (Vivix rise from the ground) Get him! Tyler: Dino Charger, ready! Energize! (Transforms into a Ranger) Think you can take me on? No way! (Place a Dino Charger in his Saber) Announcer: T-Rex charger, engage! Tyler: Dino Saber! Power slash! You're next. Scrapper: I'll turn you to scrap. Tyler: Think again, dumpster breath! (Back at the base) Kendall: With Keeper's help, I've upgraded your Dino Chargers using the Transmuter. Your Chargers will now be able to activate a high-strength armor mode called Dino Steel. Shelby: But will Dino Steel be tough enough to beat Sledge? - Chase: Maybe, if Tyler hadn't left us. (a signal is going off) Kendall: Alien DNA detected in the northwest quadrant. And Tyler's there, too. - - Shelby: Let's go! Tyler: Energize! Dino Morpher Blast! Wrench: (comes in) Surprise! (blocks the attack with his axe, but hurts his arm in the process)Ow, ow, ow! (started crying) Oh, man, that stings! - Tyler: Huh? - - Wrench: You should've stuck with your friends. You've messed up everything! Tyler: We’re just getting started! You're pretty tough. Wrench: Tougher than you! Which isn't hard. Scrapper: I was almost to the ship! You're gonna regret getting in my way, Red Ranger! - - Wrench: Say goodbye, Red Ranger! - (As soon they’re about to destroy them, the other rangers came in and blasted the villains) Chase: Tyler! Shelby: Are you okay? Tyler: Yeah. Yeah. I think so. - - Chase: You're fighting alone? You could've been destroyed. That's why you don't follow hunches. Tyler: You're right, but so was my hunch. Sledge wasn't going to give us one hour. That crusher creep and those other villains followed you guys back to the base. They’re heading off to tell Sledge where it is so they can steal the Energems. That's their real plan. Shelby: So if you hadn't followed Fury... Riley: Sledge would be making his way into our base right now, destroying everything and everyone. Scrapper: Ugh, you wrecked my hubcaps. - - Koda: I am confused. Is hunch bad or good? Chase: Right now, it's good. Tyler: Let's do this... Together. Chase: Together, with a little help from Kendall. She's developed a new armor mode for us. Scrapper: Come on! Let's get out of here! I still gotta tell Sledge where their base is! - Tyler: Don't count on it. It's Morphin Time! Dino Charger! Rangers: Ready! Energize! Ha! Unleash the power! (Transformation to Rangers) Tyler: Power Rangers... Rangers: Dino Charge! (Symbol came behind them) Tyler: Okay, guys. Let's check out our new armor mode. (Place a Dino Charger in his blasters) Announcer: T-Rex charger, engage! Tyler: Dino Steel! Rangers: Armor on! (Everyone gets an arm guard and a weapon) Tyler: It's about to get wild! - Scrapper: Vivizoids! Rise! (The Vivix fuse together and two Vivizords came out) Tyler: Chase, use your new Para Chopper. Chase: No problem, mate. Para Chopper, blast! - - (Chase blasting the Vivizords) Riley: Let's try my new Raptor Claw! (taking on Wrench) - - Wrench: Is that all you've got? Riley: Not even close, tin can! Take this! Raptor Slash! (strikes on Wrench) Wrench: No! - - Shelby: Can you handle my new weapon? Tricera Drill, coming through! (going through Vivix) - - Koda: Stego Shield Punch! We see how tough you really are! (flipping Scrapper) Caveman,toss! - - Chase: Guys, I could use some help here. Shelby: Time to see what my Zord can do. Dino Charger,ready! (clicks Dino Charger) Summon Tricera Zord! (The Dino Charger flew into a canyon and flew into a Triceratops slot.) Announcer: Tricera Charger, engage! (The Triceratops' drill went through the wall of rock) Shelby: There she is! - Tyler: Let's try this out! T-Rex, smash! (punches Scrapper) Scrapper: That thing hurts! Tyler: This T-Rex Smasher has some bite! (grabs Scrapper's chin) Scrapper: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! - - Chase: (Dodging the Vivizords blast) Too slow! Shelby: (riding her zord) All right! This is the best! - Chase: So, I see you made your Tricera Zord. Shelby: Yep! She's awesome. Just watch what she can do. Go, Tricera! (The Tricerazord drills through the Vivizords) Tyler: Whoo! Good work, guys. Koda: We finish this. (Gives Tyler his Dino Charger) Tyler, our powers are stronger together. Tyler: Combine them? Great idea, Koda. Announcer: Stego Charger, engage! Tyler: Dino Morpher Blast! - - - Scrapper: I'm crushed! Tyler: Awesome, haha! Fury: The Rangers just defeated Scrapper and the other villains. Sledge: Oh, no, they didn't. Magna beam! -Grow all the villains. (A Vivix slammed the Magna Beam button, and a large beam came from the bottom of Sledge's Ship to Scrapper and the other villains) Scrapper: I'm gonna flatten you all! - - - Koda: He big, like mammoth. Tyler: We'll take care of that. Dino Charger, ready! Summon T-Rex Zord! (The charger goes into a volcano and into the T-Rex Zord) Announcer: T-Rex Charger, engage! (The volcano explodes and the T-Rex Zord comes out. Does a back flip and lands in the city) Tyler: Whoa! Nice entrance, Rexy. (Jumps on top of Rexy) Scrapper: That prehistoric piece of junk is no match for me! - Tyler: Bring it on! (Scrapper and the villians blast their laser at Rexy)Jump, Rexy! (Rexy jumps and kicks Scrapper in the face)Nice move. Kendall: Koda. Call your Stego Zord. I think I found a way to combine your Zords. Koda: That is great, Kendall. We stronger together. (takes out a Dino Charger)Dino Charger, ready. Summon Stego Zord! (The charger goes through a sea of ice and into the Stego Zord) Announcer: Stego Charger, engage! Scrapper: This looks bad...(The Stego Zord strikes Scrapper with its tail) Tyler: Whoa! Our Zords are awesome! - Koda: Tyler, the three Zords will combine? Tyler: That's the plan. Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Stego Formation! Announcer: (Rexy taking the Stego Charger) Stego Charger, engage! (Taking the Tricera Charger) Tricera Charger, engage! (Taking the T-Rex Charger) T-Rex Charger, engage! Zords combine! (Stego Zord as a Right hand and Shield) Stego Zord, combine! (T-Rex Zord lift its legs a little higher) (Tricera Zord as a Left hand and Drill) Tricera Zord, combine! (Became a Megazord) Dino Charge Megazord, ready! Riley: Dino Charge Megazord, wow! Chase: Impressive, eh? - (Koda, Tyler, Shelby, Sunset Shimmer and Tino were teleported into the megazord) Tyler: Look at this! Awesome! We're inside the Megazord! Koda: Feels powerful. - - All: Battle mode, engage. Tyler: Let's roar! Scrapper: I'll smash you! All: Time to take out the trash! Scrapper: You'll never defeat me! (Taking on Scrapper)Take this! All: Jump! (The megazord jump high in the air) Tyler: The results are in, Scrapper. Scapper: What? Tyler: You're garbage. You ready? Koda: Always ready. Shelby: Let's do it! - - All: T-Rex Zord! Final Strike! (Charging the attack) Tyler: Unleash the power! (The T-Trex Blast finisher defeated Scrapper and the Villians Scrapper: I'm headed for the scrap heap! (Screams then explodes) Tyler: Monster, extinct. - - - (At the cafe at the museum, everyone's working Tyler: Whoa! (Protecting Chase so he won't run into Riley) Watch it! Look out. Gotcha covered. Riley: Thank you. Chase: Oh, hey. Uh, look, I wanted to apologize. I was wrong to think you'd abandon the team. Tyler: I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have been so quick to go off on my own. Fact is, we work better together. (Shelby comes in depressed) Shelby: Doesn't seem right. We save the world in the morning and serve them lunch in the afternoon. - - Tyler: You're crazy. It's a blast. Look... what I learned. (Flips a burger in the air, spins, but the burger didn't come down) Riley: Don't look at me. - - (Everyone looked a Koda. He accidentally spits it out all over) Koda: Sorry. - Riley: Koda! Shelby: Dude! (The End) Category:Transcripts